howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Sins of the Past
}} "Sins of the Past" is the thirteenth episode of Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 5. It aired on Netflix on August 25, 2017. Overview Plot Snotlout is sent to the Northern Markets to fetch some chicken feed for the Twins, and ends up being talked into giving up his tunic and body armor to get the most expensive feed called Archipelago Gold. Heather and Johann happen to be at the markets, too, to meet with the man who says he saw Oswald alive. While Heather is in a tavern taking with the stranger, named Harek, Snotlout runs into Johann who is outside waiting for her. Heather soon learns however that Harek is a phony and is forced into a conflict with Krogan. Windshear senses something wrong and alerts the two men to go to her. They help her fight the Hunters off. Meanwhile on Berserker Island, Dagur, Hiccup, and Fishlegs are resting up from their recent trip to Vanaheim when a Berserker guard welcomes Dagur home. When asked on Heather's whereabouts, the guard replies that she left with Johann for the Northern Markets to meet a man who says he recently saw Oswald alive. The two Riders and Dagur are shocked, and fearing for her safety since they know Oswald is dead, immediately saddle up and take off again to go to her rescue. At the markets, Dagur is still learning to be sensible with witnesses as they question merchants about where Heather is. The one who sold Snotlout the chicken feed, finally tells them of the fight and the direction they all flew off. Heather, Snotlout, and Johann are still being chased by the Dragon Flyers, and Heather and Johann are knocked off of Windshear. Hookfang catches them, but Windshear is caught in a net and carried off as ransom by the Flyers. Heather insists they go rescue her, but Snotlout says that Hookfang is carrying too much weight and needs to rest first. Once landed, Krogan reappears and announces that they can save both their own lives and Windshear's if Heather gives him the Dragon Eye lens on her belt. Under Johann's advisement, saying it's just a "thing", not to be compared to a life, Heather agrees. She meets Krogan on a sea stack and they make the trade for the key to Windshear's cage, but when taking off, Krogan knocks Windshear's cage into the ocean. Heather jumps in after Windshear, but finds that the key doesn't work on the cage. Just as she resigns herself to drowning with her dragon, Dagur and Sleuther dive in and carry them out of the water. Hiccup and Toothless also appear, and Toothless blasts the cage open with a plasma blast, freeing Windshear. The Riders are shocked and worried that Krogan and Viggo have Heather's lens, but Fishlegs is thankful that they have both Heather and Windshear back safe and sound. Back at the Edge, the Twins are upset that Snotlout has wasted the chicken feed, but Snotlout gives them the feed that had popped into popcorn during the fight with the Flyers. Dagur tells Heather their father died on Vanaheim and hands her the letter Oswald left for her, granting her closure. Meanwhile, at wherever the Dragon Hunter Headquarters are, Viggo and Krogan insert the newest lens into the Dragon Eye. The two are joined by Johann, who complains how much he hated kissing Stoick's boots, befriending Hiccup for years in order to build up trust, and then risked everything trying to get the lens, for they hope it will lead them to the "King of all dragons". Trivia *Snotlout is said to be the creator of popcorn, even though the Twins name it as 'Cloud of Corns'. *Johann said that the lens was going to help him find the "King of all dragons" and in the second movie, Valka said that the Bewilderbeast is the "King of all dragons" so it will most likely be a Bewilderbeast dragon, this was later confirmed in King of Dragons part 1 (mentioned) & part 2 (seen). *When Dagur, Hiccup and Fishlegs leave to find Heather, the rest of the riders but Snotlout stay on the Edge. After Dagur saved his sister from drowning, Astrid was suddenly present in the scenes as well. It's possible however that Hiccup stopped by the Edge first and invited her along. *The "wooly igloo" gag returns, as said by two men coming out of the tavern. Cast Characters *Jay Baruchel as Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III *America Ferrera as Astrid Hofferson *Christopher Mintz-Plasse as Fishlegs Ingerman *T.J. Miller as Tuffnut Thorston *Andrée Vermeulen as Ruffnut Thorston *Zack Pearlman as Snotlout Jorgenson *Mae Whitman as Heather *David Faustino as Dagur the Deranged Enemies *Hakeem Kae-Kazim as Krogan *Alfred Molina as Viggo Grimborn *Michael Goldstrom as Johann *Jeff Bennett as Harek Dragon Characters *Toothless *Stormfly *Meatlug *Hookfang *Barf and Belch *Sleuther *Windshear *Krogan's Singetail Dragons *Night Fury *Deadly Nadder *Gronckle *Monstrous Nightmare *Hideous Zippleback *Razorwhip *Triple Stryke *Singetail *Terrible Terror *Bewilderbeast (mentioned) Animal Characters *Chicken Locations *Northern Markets *Dragon's Edge References Site Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Episodes Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge